Percy Jackson, The Sorcerers Curse
by DragonCrusader
Summary: This is my first story, its where Percy and the gang aren't demigods, but sorcerers/sorceresses. This is olden days, but after greece. This may have some romance, maybe. Classic couples and Thalico are possible. I stink at summries. rated T just in case. Enjoy! I don't own Percy Jackson, Mr. RR does.
1. The Begining

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Sorcerers Curse

Percy

It was raining but I didn't care. One of the perks of being a sorcerer is you have magic. How do I know I'm a sorcerer besides being able to shot ice at people? I was borne knowing and knowing what type of magic, as well as knowing how special it is. Thats when I heard it, a female screeched, now being who I was I ran toward the spot. When I arrived I looked and instantly understood.

I saw Octavain, the Knight Captain, with 2 of his buddies, I didn't know who. I could sense they were drunk because their water levels were off because of another liquid. Thats my magic gift, power over water, it's in tie with 2 over magics to be the most dangerous. You're probably wondering how? It's because I can control the water inside our human bodies. I've even gotten to the point of being able to conjure water 'out of thin air' I really just pull it from the ground, but thats hard. Anyways Octavain and his 2 buddies had cornered a girl, she looked about my age, 18, she had a grey cloak on, its hood was down and I could see her blond hair, I had a feeling it was curly but the rain was flattening it. She had brown pants, a bit unusally for a female, and a dull orange shirt. I could guess what Octavain was planning. So being the idiot I was, I stepped around the corner.

Annabeth

I knew I was in trouble when I was pulled into the alley way. I pulled out my dagger and stabbed behind me and I spunned away as fast as I could. I curse myself for screaming when I was grabbed. I looked and saw 3 drunk knights. Ha. They barely counted as knights, more of thigs in a uniform. I saw Octavain and knew I was as good as dead. I was a sorceress, my gift is seeing every possible way to defeat an oppent and see which is the best in a matter of seconds, however, even as drunk as he was, Octavain could still beat me, and thats not counting his friends. I was tempeted to use my magic, but magic causes people to panic, they won't hang you for magic now, but it's still bad. I kept backing up as I watched them

"Now, that wasn't nice," the knight I stabbed said, "That's attacking an officer that was," I managed to understand what he said, barely.

"Well, I was scared and acted before I looked, I'm sorry," I wished Piper was here, she had magic that she could cause to enter her voice and convince anything to anyone, almost.

Octavain glared at me, but before he could say anything I saw a man in a dark blue cloak, black pants and a dark green shirt appear around the corner. He shouted, "OCTAVAIN!"

Octavain stopped moving foward and turns to see who shouted at him. I hear him hiss, "Perseus Jackson,"

When Octavain said this I could feel the temperture drop, some of the rain became hail, and it began falling faster. I also noticed that this strange man's eyes began to glow, I'm not joking, they were glowing what I think was a sea-green color.I began to shiver, my cloths were meant to last long enough to get from my friends and mine house to my work. Not for standing in freezing weather. Some how Perseus noticed and the glow died a little, the rain went back to normal rain but was still falling harder. I realized he had to be a sorcerer, what was he thinking exposing himself?

Perseus then said with a leveled tone that still had anger, "My name is Percy. Now leave her alone," He then smirked, "Or do you want a repeat of last month?"

Octavain's face flushed red from anger, "You dare threaten me?"

"No, I'm giving you a warning, your drunk and I'm willing to go to jail if it means taking you with me," Percy's tone was dead serious, however thanks to my gift, I could tell he was bluffing.

Octavain paled at this and hissed, "This isn't over _Perseus Jackson,_ I will get you someday,"

"Yea, yea. Now get out of here," His tone said that he had heard this before. Octavain and his friends retreated. I however started shivering. I was about to crash onto the floor form cold when Percy rushed over, using his magic, magic that was almost the most dangerous. and caught me. When he did I could feel his magic. My gods, this man was stronger then my best friend Thalia. Thalia has the gift of powers over lightning, one of the magics tied with water magic. Her brother Jason has the same gift. Then there was Nico, he had the other dangeous magic, death magic. Those three were near in strenght yet worked together great. Yet Percy here was stronger then all of them. I felt the water leave my clothing making them dry. Percy throw his cloak over my shoulder so I was also covered by his cloak and mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I was that he had black hair and it was messy. I nodded answering his question. "Where do you need to go?"

I turned my head and looked at him straight into his eyes. They were sea-green. I could feel myself losing myself into them. I managed to pull away and ask, "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well I almost gave you hypothermia, and I can feel the magic in your veins," I trusted him, I don't know why, but I did. I gave him directions and before I knew it I was home, my cloak was on it's hanger, I was on the couch and Percy was pushed against the wall by Thalia. Thalia had black pants on, a black shirt that was tattered a little. She had her black leather boots on as well. Her black hair was straight. She had Percy held to the wall with her forearm against his throat.

"Thalia, stop!" I basicly yelled at her. By know everyone who was home had gathered. Nico was off in the graveyard working the night shift. Grover and Juniper were off on a quest to stop somesort of disease that had sprung up. So that left Jason boyfriend of Piper, Leo a fire sorcerer, Piper, Frank a shapeshifter, Hazel, Franks girlfriend, she had a gift of finding and summoning precious metals, and Rachel she has a gift of furture seeing. That means the Stoll twins, they weren't twins but are so close looking it was hard to tell, where off planning something. Or Travis was on a date with Katie Gardener and Connor was following.

Thalia eased off the presure of Percy's face was going back to it's normal color. "What in the world happened?" she demanded, "I saw him kick open the door, holding you in his arms!" I felt my face get red, I knew I had zoned, but I passed out?

I shook my head, "I was ambushed by Octavain on my way home, Percy here helped me. He's one of us." At this Thalia jumped away.

"What kind of magic!" She demanded from him, using her air/sky powers to summon her spear.

Percy glared at the spear, "I have power over water,"

Jason pipes up on, "Wait. You mean you have water magic? like one of the-"

Percy cuts him off, "One of the dangerous, next to sky/lightning magic and necromancer. I can sense your two are siblings and have the same magic so I guess you have lightning and air magic as well, like your sister," All of us, even myself stared at him. "What I can sense some extra things about people because of my magic, and no I don't know why," He looked at us to see if we had questions.

After some questioning we found out he was kicked from his apartment, he has no where to go, so we allowed him to stay here. We talked late into the night getting to know each other. At one point Connor and a very annoyed Travis and Katie got home. After thet got over they're surprize they joined the talk.


	2. The Curse

**Hey I will try to update my story at least once a week.**

**enjoy chapter II**

Percy

It's been two years since I saved Annabeth. I still live there with all of them. During this time I've learned some things. Our kind stink together it's in our DNA, like knowing what type of magic you have. Anyways I was hunting a deer so I could appease Thalia. She's been on my case of helping the household. Everyone has a job, but me. She didn't like that. So I decided to go get some meat the easy way. It was rainning again, this Fall is the worst yet, always rainning.

I then saw the deer I was hunting. I crouch down so it won't see me, now I stink at using bows. So I will the water in the deer to, well, it's too hard to explain, the point is I knock the deer unconsious. I then walk over to the deer and dig out my hunting knife. I say a pray to the gods for the deer. I cut the deers throat so it will die peacefully.

Thats when I sense someone behind me. I spin around drawing my bronze longsword, Riptide. Now it isn't normal bronze, it's Cestial bronze, it's not that hard to get. It's normal bronze thats been enchanted by a sorcerer or sorceress. I got Riptide from my last girlfriend, Zoe. **(That's for you PercyxZoe fans)** She gave me it when she died almost 7 years ago now.

What I see is a girl, she looks about 15. She's dressed in a silvery cloth and leather. Leather boots, pants and jacket. A normal shirt and a silvery cloak. Even her eyes and hair was the same color, however they seemed to be glowing. She looked like I had killed her best friend, but fear isn't in her eyes, it's anger.

"What is your name?" She asks, I notice that she has a silvery bow and arrows.

"Why should I tell you?" I barely have time to raise my sword and deflect one of her arrows. I could feel the power behind the silver arrow. Moonlite Silver. Moonlite Silver is the enchanced version of silver.

"Who are you?" She asks again.

I decide to play it safe, "It's Percy. Now what about you? Who are you?"

She glares at me and I have a feeling that she is far older then she looks. "My name is not important. What's important is that you killed my pet,"

"The deer? I'm sorry-"

"It matters not what you meant. What matters is that you're punished," I don't like the sounds of this. That's when she begins chanting, "_Blood of the hunter, Fill his veins_," I instantly feel like fire is in my blood, "_Come when the sun rests, Leave when the sun hunts,_" The pain increases even more,

"_Hunt his friends, Hunt his enemies,_" I am now on my knees and using my hands to keep myself up,

"_Strenght comes with the Moon, Leaves with the Moon. Cleanse by truth, Cleanse by love. Devour his soul, Never let the body die! THIS IS THE CURSE YOU SHALL LIVE WITH UNTIL THE END OF YOUR DAYS! THEN YOU WILL WATCH YOUR BODY CONTINUE TO HUNT UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"_ Thats when I blacked out.

When I came to the rain had stopped. I wasn't sure what time it was. The deer was still there. I shrug off what happened, most likely a torture curse, I'll get rid of it by the time I get to town. I grab the deer and lug it to my wagon. I put the deer in the wagon and get in front to guide Blackjet to the town. Blackjet is my pure black horse who can go very fast when wanting to.

**I know this was a short chapter, but it's all apart of my plan.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who was the Sorceress who cursed Percy?**

**If you get it right you might get a OC in the story. First 5 correct might get OC.**


	3. The Encounter: Part I

**Hey all, this is my third chapter and this chapter will be in the view point of...**

**Ivy Night! after the beginning**

**Ivy Night is not mine, she belongs to owlgirl1998.**

**owlgirl1998 was the first one to get my last Question of the Chapter (QotC) correct.**

Percy

I put Blackjet into the stable after I parked the wagon in our yard. Hey we aren't rich but you have about 13 people, currently, there might be more, living in one house, all working to get money then you get quite a few things. I pat Blackjet on the head and begin walking inside. After my encounter with the strange sorceress, I've had a headache that just keeps getting worse. Not only that but my whole body is beginning to ache as well. This was going to be a long night. I walk inside with the deer to see Thalia resting on one of the living room couchs with her spear, Leo made almost all of our weapons so they're all the enchanced versions, and her shield. I don't know how Leo did it, but he managed to combine the right amout of normal steel with our iron, bronze, gold and silver to make a shield that can't be broken, by the way the enchanced gold gear is called Imperial Gold.

"About time you got back here Percy," Thalia grumbled, "Annabeth was preparing a search party,"

I wince at the noise, from what I've heard from others, I imagine this is what it's like to have a hangover, "Please Thalia, not so loud. I have a headache that won't go away,"

She raises an eyebrow, "What'd you do? Go drinking?"

"You know I don't drink,"

Thalia then asks, "Is that a deer?" I nod, "So that's where you went, to get food since you can't hold a job,"

"I know, I'm working on it,"

"Hey Percy,"

"What?"

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice. You know I'm not into courting, or any of that other nonscense right?"

"Yeah, expect when it comes to N-"

She turns red and I'm not sure from what, anger or embarrassment, "You stop talking or you'll find your gut on the wall behind you Seaweed Brain," Her tone was enough to stop me, but she also did your deluxe-do-one-thing-I-don't-like-and-your-dead look. About the Seaweed Brain, Annabeth called me that once when the household went to the beach, that wasn't my brightest day and after a swim in the ocean, I had seaweed in both of my ears sticking out. Annabeth said she knew what had happened to my brain and that's how I got the nickname.

"You know how I feel about that stuff, so let me make this perfectly clear to you. You should court her,"

I stared at Thalia, my blood running cold, either because of what she said or my body acting up I'm not sure, "Um...What? Court who?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Gods, you really are a Seaweed Brain. Court Annabeth, she likes you enough to become worried about you. You smile a lot more around her, the you ever do,"

Right now the headache and my sore body made it impossible to think, "I-I'll think about it. Tomorrow. After my body isn't trying to die," I then walk past Thalia, who hadn't risen from the couch, and walked up to my room to rest. On my way up I bumped into Connor Stoll.

"Oh. Sorry there Perce. Where you going? Didn't anyone tell you tonight is the night where we all go to The Black Moon?"

I make the moshin of wiping my brow, "That was tonight?" Connor nods way to happily, "Sorry Connor, I would love to go there and meet another one of us, but I don't feel so greet. Maybe next week, huh?"

Connor's smile dimed a little, then he shrugged, "Well I can tell you aren't felling quite right, you're barely standing on your feet. Later!" He takes off down the stairs as he calls out later, oh yea, the house we all live in is about 4 stories tall and almost half as thick. Second floors and up have the rooms. I'm the only one on fourth floor at the moment, yay me. The kitchen, dinning room, and living room are all on the first floor. On the second floor Annabeth's started a library. I slowly walk up to my room and then crash into my bed. I'm glad I took off my cloak and boots down stairs before coming up.

Ivy Night

I glanced up and saw that the sun was setting, that means the Stoll brothers would be coming soon. I've gotten use to them and they know my secret. I look around the bar I run and stand up to announce, "Alright everyone listen up, if your new here, finish up! Some roudy people are coming and you don't want to be here when they do! Regular's you know the drill," I sit back down and watch everyone finish there drink and leave my bar, The Black Moon.

I saw that the sun was going down and knew that Travis and Connor would soon be here, with their friends. So I dug out about 15 mugs and get the apple cider, the ale and a bottle of wine. Last I know the Stoll brothers were living with about 12 others. **(It's hard to keep track of all the main characters!)** I haven't met the newest member of their 'club'.

"The party has arrived!" Connor shouts as in walks in.

I roll my eyes, "They've already left Connor,"

"Oh, too bad," That's when everyone else walked inside. Their cloaks were all soaked.

"Put the cloaks on the rack near the fire," I remind them. I scan the crowd for a new face, but I didn't see one. There's Annabeth coming over and grabbing a cup of cider. Jason just grabbed two mugs of ale and was taking it back to Piper who was near the fire, smiling at Jason. Gods can't they not go all lovey dovey now? Frank just sat down with two mugs of half cider and half wine, odd but both he and Hazel like it. They were playing down on the lovey-dovey stuff, bless them. Leo had somehow snuck behind myself and was working on making some food. He had a no sleeve shirt on, his muscles were definately standing out, his shirt was brown and covered in soot from working at his forge, his black pants were also cover in soot. He had that crazy smile that stills worries me when I see it. He even had his blacksmith's apron on, it oddly was clean. When I noticed his boots I barely kept from yelling at him, covered in soot and he walks in here.

Grover and Juniper were siting on one of the story/singing couchs and cuddling. Rachel was sitting by herself near the fire with a mug in front of her. Odd, she usually doesn't drink here, even the cider. Thalia was laying on another couch with her mug of ale near her. Nico was off in the darkest corner with a mug of wine. He had a moonlite silver ring on his right index finger. He also had black padded leather pants, boots and jacket. The Jacket was over his plain black shirt. Oddly he had another black cloak that he was wearing. Why he wore two here just to have one get wet and another to hide himself I will not understand. He had his enchanced iron sword near him. I can't recall what it's called. I then reflect on myself, my dark blue hair was tied up in a braid that went to the middle of my back. My pale skin could almost rival Nico's. Then there was my outfit, I had a midnight black shirt on. With padded leather boots, pants and jacket. They were all black, however, they also had a bit of silver coloring here and there.

After looking around I notice they all had padded leather on. Thalia's outfit was black and a bit beat up. Jason's outfit was a clash between dark blue, blue and purple. Piper's outfit was normal leather so it was brownish which doesn't match her white and pink blouse. Leo didn't have on his padded leather jacket which was brown and cover in soot, it was hanging with his cloak. Frank's outfit was all normal coloring as was the outfit Hazel has on. Grover and Juniper seem to be the only ones without the padded leather. Grover had brown pants and an dirty orange shirt, and Juniper had a green dress on with brown pants on. Rachel also had no padded leather. She had normal leather that was also normal coloring. Annabeth's paddded leather was all grey, which somehow framed her orange shirt.

Travis and Connor's padded leather was normal coloring which matched their brown shirts. Katie had removed her jacket and had it hanging on the hangers as well. Her green shirt was short-sleeved and her padded leather was normal color too. They were off laughing in a corner near the fire yet had a little privacy. The atmosphere was light and fun like usually, but there was something darker.

"Hey Leo?" I ask him.

He looks up as he finishes the food to be delivered, "Yea?"

"Why do all of you have more protection then usually?"

Leo's smile lessened a little as he replied, "Well two years ago when Percy, the new guy, he isn't here because he wasn't feeling to hot, stopped Octavian and two of his buddies from cornering Annie completely,"

I stared at him then said, "You mean..."

He sighed and nodded, then his smile flashed back on, "Well I have to deliver some food before we have a riot on our hands," He then takes off and delives food pretty fast. If he didn't love his blacksmith so much he could make a living off of making food.

/ * * * \

The sun was completey down and around the time I normally closed. I desided to keep the Black Moon open a little longer so everyone could have some fun. Travis, Connor and Katie were playing music and everyone was dancing, well I wasn't, Annabeth was also sitting off to the side laughing. Frank and Hazel stumbled along, Frank red from embarrashment as he tried not to step on Hazel. Jason and Piper were amazing on the dance floor. I could tell Thalia and Nico had maybe a little more ale then normal because they were both dancing together while they laughed. Nico also still had his cloak on. Grover was trying his best to dance, even though his legs were damaged, with Juniper. Rachel was laughing as she was dancing with Leo, who was doing the most ridiculous dances possible. Sometime later they were all sitting back down and resting.

Thats when we heard it.

A Howl. Not any normal howl, I could tell. After all with my magic I had to beware certin creatures.

This was a werewolf's howl, and it sounded near.

That's when the door was bashed down. A werewolf with black fur came walking in. He was hunched over and about 6 feet tall. When he was inside he stood up straight and was about 7 feet tall. His eyes were the color of the moon, yet oddly the color was only on the right side only filling up half of each eye. Thats when I realized what was in front of us. The deadlest of the breed, A werewolf that's strenght increased as the moon came closer to the full moon and weaken with the coming of the new moon. Normal Silver wouldn't hurt it, only Moonlite Silver would. Moonlite Silver worked on the same way this thing did, the more moon that could be seen, the stronger it was.

The only Moonlite Silver that was here was on Nico's hand.

We are dead meat.

**!READ!**

**This is only part one of chapter three. **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Last QotC can still be answered, have til the end of chapter three.**

**Chapter three might be two or more parts.**

**Hope you like.**

**-DragonCrusader**


	4. The Encounter: Part II

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since my last update, been a bit busy.**

**anyways, back to the story!**

Ivy Night

_We are dead meat._

Did I mention that we can learn to summon our weapons no matter where we, or they, are? Anyways she used her magic to summon her spear and shield as she stood. Her spear was celestial bronze, her shield was all of our metal and mortal steel combined. Jason also stands up and summons his Imperial gold sword, Piper and Annabeth stand up drawing out their daggers. Frank summons his bow and arrows, Frank has several different arrows, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and mortal Steel. Nico's cheerfulness and happyness seem to drain from him as if it was never there. He reachs and draws his sword, a Stygian Iron sword, most sorcerer's and sorceress's can't create this metal, it takes knowing death. Due to this the sword is pure black. Nico is the only reason Thalia has Stygian iron apart of her shield. I notice that when Nico's good mood disappeared the temperature dropped some.

I reach down and grab my two daggers I keep on myself. I have many more weapons but I didn't bother learning the summoning spell. One was Imperial Gold the other dagger was Celestial Bronze. You're probably thinking why have different weapon types? Some are stronger then others and help focus our power. Not to metion some monsters can only be killed and hurt by a certin type of magical metal. Like the Werewolf scaning us. Leo I notice hands are shaking, guess he didn't learn the summoning spell to much, but still a little. Suddenly two Moonlite Silver tipped ball-peened hammers in his hands.

He started panting for a second or two before saying, "I have three sets of these, one of each metal type I can use safely," I shake my head slightly, Leo was smart.

"We may have your Moonlite Silver hammers, but we need something that cuts. Your hammers will just be giving it bruises and broken bones, if we're lucky," I tell him. I notice Rachel hiding behind the counter as I leap over it. I also see Katie with a short Celestial Bronze sword near Rachel to protect her.

The Werewolf was scanning us. Juniper was with Rachel now. Grover had gotten out his reed pipes. Grover has magic over nature but best channels it with music.

Piper says, "Hey there boy, do you want to go for a wa-" She was using her magic in her words, but we didn't hear the rest of what she was going to say because the beast howled. It then jumped at Thalia, who was unfortunately drunk. Thalia's shield saved her. Thalia's battle reflects were slow but she still managed to raise her shield as the beast slammed into it. I could hear the hissing noise from the moonlite silver in her shield meeting the beast. It leaped back before Thalia could try and make it a pin cushion without the pins. Jason jumps forward swinging his sword at the beast, but it side-steps dodging and slams it's fist into Jason sending him flying. Nico however followed Jason swing his sword toward the beast a second after Jason got hit. Somehow it knew dropped into a cruch spinning with one leg out knocking Nico to the ground. Travis and Connor jump onto the beast and begin stabbing it with their daggers. The Werewolf howls and slams itself into a wall causing Travis and Connor to fall off.

I leap forward swinging my daggers. It somehow is managing to dodge my attacks. I get a lucky shot in and slice it's forearm leaving a good sized gash. Unfortunately the wound was already beginning to heal. The beast then backhands me sending me flying and crashing into the counter, crushing it. Black spots dance before my vision as I sit up so I could see the fight. Thalia was thrusting her spear forward with her shield in front of her pushing the beast back. The beast would try and grab her spear or slash at her with it's claws but Thalia would jump back before it could connect. Nico was standing again and trying to get behind the beast but couldn't. Leo was standing in front of Rachel, Juniper, Piper and Jason (who was knocked out) with Katie. Annabeth was also trying to get behind the werewolf and stab it. That's when everything went wrong. Thalia jumped forward to stab the beast just as Nico jumped forward to cut the beast. However the werewolf jumped out of the way tackling Annabeth. Thalia stabbed Nico in the stomach as his sword connects with her shield. They stand there for what seems forever. Nico has a contorted look of pain. Thalia has a look of confusion then fear, shock, and pain. Nico stumbles back falling over.

Thalia stands there staring, "Nico, I-I did-didn't-" she never got to finish what she was going to say because the beast smacks her sending her flying into the wall. I notice that Frank has a Imperial arrow aimed and fires it at the werewolf hiting it's forehead. The beast howls in pain as Hazel jumps forward with a too-long sword of Imperial Gold slashing it's stomach. The response is immediate. The werewolf backhands Hazel next to the fire where I hear a crack sound. The beast takes a few steps forward when a giant dire wolf with black fur is standing in the way, growling. I realize that's Frank. I never seen him change shape. Leo takes the chance to charge forward swinging his twin hammers at the same angle and causing them to catch fire. The hammers connect as we all hear a crack sound coming form the beast's shoulder.

The werewolf howls in pain and elbow's Leo in the face before spinning around swinging it's claws. The claws connect with Leo's chest causing five bloodly lines begin appearing across his chest. Leo stumbles back as vines begin wrapping around the werewolfs legs. It howls in anger as it grabs a chair as throws it toward Grover he yelps and manages to jump out of the way stopping his channeling cause the vines to lose their strength. That's when Frank leaps onto the werewolf's back as a dire wolf clawing, and wisely not biting. The beast brings his hands back and grabs Frank's head throwing him toward the other end of the room. The beast turns toward Katie, the only able warrior. Cruel delight in it's face. Annabeth was knocked out when it tackled her. That's when Nico's sword tip appears in the beast's stomach. He had stabbed it from behind. He removing the sword and stumbles back. The beast grabs it's stomach with a pained expression. It turns and begins growling. I look at everyone who is awake. Jason is a little awake but his sword arm is in pain. We begin chanting and while we were gathering our energy Nico was using his left hand to keep presure on the stab wound. While using his sword arm to fend the beast off. It ddin't look like it wanted to feel Nico's iron sword's sting again. When we finish we blast the werewolf with a blast of our combined magic. After we blasted the werewolf from the tavern we all walked out helping someone out. Rachel and Leo grabbed Frank who was semi-awake. Hazel was brought out by Piper and Jason. Nico got Thalia by himself. Katie and myself got the Stoll's. Annabeth had recovered enough to walk out on her own. Unfortunately the Werewolf had worked it's way around to us. It was fully healed and walking on all fours. It growled as it approached. That's when we heard the guard coming. One of the few times I was happy to hear it. The beast's ears flick back and forward as if being bothered by a bug. Thats when Octavian and his guard rounded the corner behind the beast. They all drew out their swords. The werewolf looked at them then us.

It growled, jumped onto my inn and then onto another building running away.

Octavian growls, "Dam it!" He then turns to us, "No one got bit right?"

We all nod as I step forward saying, "What are you going to do about that Captain? There's a friggin' Werewolf in 'your' city! It also trashed my inn!"

Octavian knew better then to right out challenage me, "Look I'll get the best Slayer there is and he'll, or she'll, come and deal with it,"

I narrow my eyes, "What about until that slayer gets here?"

"I'll put up a curfew. Anyone who breaks it will be thrown into jail,"

"Sure, that's stop the beast, doors,"

Nico steps forward, "Octavian some of us work at night, and not at any other times,"

"Surely you can spare missing some pay for your life?" Octavian states.

"I'm more worried about the others Octavian, I work at the graveyard. With this werewolf around it might...aggravate the dead there,"

Octavian's face goes almost as pale as my skin, "Then I suggest you get to your job early and stay there until sun-raise,"

Nico narrows his eyes, "Fine,"

**Hey there guys hope you enjoy the ending part of chapter 3,**

**Just so you guys know, I think I stink at making fight scenes. Tell me waht you think please**

**QotC: How many book 'events' have happened?**

**You need to find at least two. I'm pretty sure thats it, but can't be to careful.**

**Note: Everyone, but Octavian, is between the age of 20-23**


	5. Graveyard

**Hey there, I feel the writing in my blood.**

**I will be working as much as I can on this story.**

**Wish me luck!**

Nico

_Four Weeks Later..._

It's been almost 10 years since my sister, Bianca, died. It's also been about 4 weeks since the werewolf showed up. Everyone didn't go outside after the sun set.

Besides for Percy.

I didn't knew why but I wanted to. The rain had been going for about all four of the weeks nonstop. It's always a full on down pour. I had following Percy. For some reason he's been sneaking out. I glanced at the sun. It was almost completely down. I had lost Percy and was on my to my job at the graveyard to keep the spirits there resting.

Unfortunately my side still hurt from where the ******* werewolf made Thalia stab me. I was confused though. When my sword pierced the werewolf I wasn't perpared for what I felt. Most people have the curse apart of their soul, but this one, this werewolf had it's own soul. I could feel the souls battling for control. Oddly the human soul felt...similar. I don't know how or why.

That's when I heard it. I turned around drawing my sword. The werewolf was behind me. It's eye's were reflecting the full moon. We stared at each other for several minutes until I made the first move. I summoned as many undead as I could without tiring myself out. I then bolted undoing the chain holding my cloaks on. Yeah all I had was my padded leather jacket pants and boots, then an winter shirt which wouldn't really help against the rain, but between giving the beast something to grab me easier with or getting wet. I went with the second option.

I ran, just ran for the graveyard. The walls were built with magic to keep things in and out. If I could get there and lock the gate shut I might survive. Unfortunately the werewolf was already after me. I summoned a few more undead to distract it a little longer. I turn a corner into an alley that ends in shadow, using this time before I run into a solid wall I gather energy and shadow travel, not sure where but I shadow travel. While gathering the energy my skull ring and sword begin glowing, when I traveled I was in pure darkness running forward, Things screaming, then I'm out and the glow is gone. I look around and realized I traveled only a few yards away form the werewolf, lucky it's closer to the graveyard. I bolt towards the graveyard, then I stop cold.

The werewolf was standing there, in front of the open gate. It was hunched over slightly in a battle crouch so it was only about 6 feet insteed of 7 feet. I knew I wasn't going to get by it without a battle. I crouched slightly getting ready. This time I wasn't drunk, but I did have a hurt side. So basicly fate wasn't in my favor.

We stared at each other for a long time. By the time we moved the moon was high in the sky, Midnight. It jumped forward with it's claws ready. I ran forward, slide and cut the werewolf along the chest. I felt the souls battling again. The werewolf was stronger then the last time, yet the human soul was putting up the same battle energy as last time. Before I could find out more I was already running for the gate. I spin around slamming it shut locking it and saying the words to lock the graveyard.

I feel the spirits are restless, so I tell them to rest then look out of the gate and almost jump three feet into the air, the werewolf was standing right outside the gate, it's nose/snout an centimeter from touching the gate and barrier. It narrows its eyes then begin to attack the gate, slowly weakening the barrier, I know that if I don't let the beast in, it will destroy the barrier letting the dead run free. So I did the only logical thing.

I opened the gate.

I turned toward the werewolf and got ready to fight for my life. In this area where the bourder between death and life, I am stronger. I will not die tonight.

The beast smiles at me.

I lunge forward.

It lunges forward.

Thalia

I wake up to pounding on my door, I sit up ready to stab my spear though the door when Annabeth calls out, "Thalia! Rachel's going to look into the furture to see how to beat the werewolf! Get moving!"

I rub sleep out of my eyes and get up. After Ivy's tavern got busted up we let her stay here. I got up and got dressed in my classic outfit. I look in the mirror and make my hair a bit spikey before going down, nowadays everyone wears their padded leather gear because of the werewolf.

After I get down there I see everyone is there, but Nico. He should be back by now. Rachel sat on the couch getting ready to look into the furture, everyone was here right now. Percy looks off, tired. I guess I could understand, he's working at three different jobs from sunrise to before sunset. His hair is also longer then normal and is far messier. Travis sat with Katie, Connor was leaning against a wall, Percy was standing in a corner with Annabeth standing near him. Grover and Juniper was sitting on one of the couchs, Nico's dark seat was empty, odd. Jason was seating on one of the chairs with Piper on his lap, Frank and Hazel was sharing a chair. Ivy was standing in an empty corner watching us all.

I sit down in Nico's chair just to annoy him and wait for Rachel to start.

Rachel looks around and takes a deep breathe. **(Please be nice, I don't do so well at prophecy stuff)**

_Beast of unnatural orgins, Shall bring the Lost one_

_Fire and Silver shall end it's days, though hidden emotions the curse shall break_

_The Traitor's blade shall end the Son of death, Destroy old friends to finish what must be done_

_To save the magic, Death must be released_

Rachel slightly collasped on the couch. She sat up as we took that all in. The Lost one? Unnatural orgins? Son of death? A Traitors blade?

Percy then asks, "Is that normal? I mean that sounds more like a prophecy..."

Annabeth sighs, "Yea that's normal, some people see it completely, but they don't usually survive the constact seeing the furture,"

"Oh,"

"Okay, those of us who have heard prophecys before know that they offen have double, if not triple meanings," I remember people.

Travis speaks up, "Who is this Son of death? Could it mean Nico?"

I feel my heart to skip a beat, so I tell it to take a hike with any feelings it's trying to make me feel for Nico. He was a friend.

"Maybe, we should find him," I responde. Then when Connor opens his mouth with that smart aleck look I tell him, "You go where I think your going and you will end up in a grave," That shuts him up.

We split up and search. I begin in the graveyard. When I get there I could see a fight had happened in the front. I followed the battle marks, I'm guessing that I'm looking at the werewolf and Nico's fight. I feel my heart be begin pounding when I find dry blood. I follow it until I find a corpse. No, not a corpse, a body.

Nico's body.

He turns his head my way and smiles. He's leaning up against a tombstone. The wound I gave him was reopened, his face was splattered with blood, his legs were torn up, his sword arm was also clawed to shreds.

He grins, "It didn't bite me, I beat it back, been battling it since midnight, until the sun came up, couldn't make it to the gate. Thalia, I-" He didn't finish what he was going to say because he fell over unconscious. I rushed over and fixed his wounds the best I could, I then took him to the house and used my magic to call everyone back.

Percy used his water magic to heal the wounds the best he could. After that he stumbled off upstairs to hs room. I feel a little bad, this was his day off and he used half of it helping me, making himself more tired.

Annabeth tells me that Nico will be alright, before she walks up after Percy.

Nico

I know who the werewolf is now. I finally put the fragments of the soul together. I also saw his eyes when it was nearing sunrise. I could see they were filled with tears. I have to help him. I can't let the others know. I'm not sure how they'll react. I also just realized how easily killable we are. I need to tell Thalia how I feel about her. Even if she doesn't share the feelings at least I will have told her.

**You like?**

**Like the cliff hanga?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the Prophecy.**

**Dragon Crusader off**

**Oh yea. All characters belong to RR**

**Ivy Night belongs to owlgirl1998**


	6. Character List of Sorcerers Curse

**Here's a list of main characters for everyone**

**Not a real chapter but I think we all need to know who's in this story, some have let to make a show. Will remove and add with new people as they show up.**

**Please don't yell at me for not posting a real chapter.**

Percy Jackson, Water/Ice magic, Riptide, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Annabeth Chase, Battle stragity magic, Bronze dagger, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Thalia Grace, Air/lightning magic, Aegis and bronze spear, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Jason Grace, Air/Lightning magic, Gold sword, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Piper McLean, Voice magic, bronze dagger, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Leo Valdez, Fire magic, 3 sets of ball-peened hammers: CB, IG, Moonlite Silver, Padded leather boots and pants, blacksmith apron

Frank Zhang, Shapeshifting magic, bow and arrows, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Hazel Levesque, sensing/controling metal, Gold longsword, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Travis and Connor Stoll, minor shadow magic, bronze daggers and swords, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Katie Gardener, minor nature magic, bronze short-sword, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Grover Underwood, musical nature magic, reed pipes, Brown pant's/shirt

Juniper, nature magic, none, green dress/shirt and pants

Rachel Dare, Prophcey magic, none, brown pants, shirt and a heavy brown robe/cloak

Octavian, **(Yea, i'm putting him on the list)** unknown if has magic, steel knight's sword, platemail

Reyna, War magic **(very hard to beat in combat once magic has reach peak, fighting increases power)** Gold sword, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Ivy Night, night magic, hunting daggers gold and bronze/ bow and arrows, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots

Nico di Angelo, death/shadow magic, iron sword, Padded leather jacket, pants and boots and black cloak held on by a chain


	7. The Slayer

**Chapter 5 of The Sorcerers Curse is here!**

**Sorry it's taken awhile. Don't hunt me down please.**

**Any guesses of what's happening?**

**Tell me in reviews if you want.**

Leo

I was walking towards my blacksmith, I looked into the sky and swore, I was late. She was going to be mad. I came running up throwing my blacksmith apron onto the couch in my shop. I turned and got tackled by my secret pet bronze dragon. He was just a baby so he was about the size of a large cat. I played with him a little. That's when I heard her laugh and my face broke into an even larger grin.

I turn standing and see my not-supposed-to-be-but-is-girlfriend, the Warrior Princess Reyna. I walk forward grab her hand bow a little and kiss it saying, "_Mi Señora_, (My Lady)" I then move quickly sweeping her off her feet then ending with her in my arms her head pointed to the ground a little, her face a barely away from touching mine.

Reyna smiles and pushes me as I spin her back to her feet, "You really are one of the most crazy people I have ever meet,"

I laugh, "Aw, you know you love me, and my crazyness,"

She laughs and shakes her head, "We should get going,"

I grin wider, "Indeed, Festus is looking forward to roaming the country side,"

Reyna smiles, "It will also be safer then the city bec-" She sees my smile fade and I wince thinking of Nico, "What happened?" Reyna was worried for me.

I smile and little, "One of my...special friends that I live with, he got stuck in the graveyard fighting the beast form midnight to sunrise, and no he wasn't bit, but he did take quick a beating. If it wasn't for his magic making him stronger there he would have..." I couldn't finish the thought.

"Oh...Gods Leo...Is he...?"

"Yea," I shake my head and return to my usual self, "Hey, this is your birthday, no sad thoughts, or I'll start to use my bad-pick up lines,"

Reyna paled and laughed at the same time from my threat, I knew she loved hearing my bad pickup lines, but they were bad.

Percy

**(bout time again uh?)**

It was after the sun had set and I was out walking around. I was tired from working so much. I was also worried for Nico. Thats when I heard something behind me. I spin around ripping Riptide free.

In front of me was the werewolf, it looked like it was ready to fight. I shallowed, I wasn't going to fall now, I had to avenage Nico. It leaped forward and I charged to meet it in battle.

I jump up in my bed. I hate dreams like that. I've always had somesort of bad dream when something bad was happening. First time was before Zoe died when I was 13. The other time was before Calypso when I was 15.

I gretted my teeth. I was getting tired of having bad dreams when something bad was happening. Thank gods we had a Slayer arriving today.

_Later at the City Gate_

I was standing nex to Annabeth and Grover my two best friends, Nico was leaning on Thalia, Juniper were standing next to Grover, Travis, Connor and Katie were also standing nearby, Leo was off somewhere else, most likely working at the forge. Ivy was standing somewhere, not really near us. Jason and Piper were near Thalia and Nico, Jason was helping keep Nico up, Frank and Hazel were closer to the front. Luckly it wasn't raining.

Today the Slayer was arriving to hunt the werewolf. He came walking in, he had padded leather jacket and pants, maybe even a padded shirt, can't really tell. He had platemail gloves and boots. He had a brown cloak. He came walking in and removed his hood. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a scar underneath one of his eyes.

I felt both Grover and Annabeth tense. I looked at them, and saw they were staring in disbelief at the Slayer. Thalia was also tense. She let go of Nico and marched over to the Slayer.

"Luke...?" I heard Annabeth whisper. I frowned, who was this guy? How did Grover, Annabeth and Thalia know him?

Thalia was near the Slayer and he hadn't noticed her yet. She threw a punch hitting him in the jaw. While he was speaking with Octavian. He spun around throwing a punch, Thalia dogded the punch, hitting Luke in the stomach. He in turn brought his fist up to contect with her chin but stopped. He said something. Thalia then kneed him in the stomach. He winced as she walked away. Our little group began following.

"Who's Luke?" I ask Grover and Annabeth.

"Luke was our friend, but we thought he died about 4 years ago. Seeing him alive is...painfully," Annabeth replied.

I nod, "I can imagine what's that would be like. I've..." My voice cracked so I clear my voice and continue, "I've lost quite a few people I cared about,"

Grover is now walking with Juniper. Annabeth glares at me stopping as well, "Really? You lost people? Have you seen them bleeding? Stop breathing? While you hold them in your arms?!"

I feel myself grow angry. Annabeth's lost one person she cared about like that, I've had it done to me twice, "Yeah, I have. Twice. About two years between. Both of them had been my girlfriends when they died. The first time, her heart was pierced by an arrow. As a parting gift she gave me Riptide, she had been planning to give it to me a week later, as a gift for how long we've been together." Annabeth's look lessened and was replace with regret, anger, and something else, shame? "The second time, she had taught me that it was okay to love again. She healed my broken heart. She was the kindest person I have ever met," My voice had cracked but I continued, "I was waiting for her at the park when I heard her scream. I still hear it sometimes when I go to sleep. When I got to her she was be on help. I had to hold her as she died. She was stabbed in the chest. Her heart had been cut open! With her last breaths she told me to fin-find love again. That was the last time I heard her voice,"

Annabeth and I stood there for what seemed like forever. She finally broke the silence, "By the Gods, Percy. I'm so sorry, I-"

"No," I raise my hand, "I was angry, mad. There was no way you could have known. Come on, lets go home before the sun sets," Annabeth nods in agreement.

As we walk away I turn around slightly. I see a man standing next to Luke. This man had an eyepatch on. The man with the eyepatch began walking away, Luke then looks my way and I see gold eyes instead of blue. I blink and when I see Luke's eyes again they were blue. He nods my way with a slight glare on his face before walking away. I wonder what that was about?

**Like? Please review**

**Please don't get mad, I wanted to get a chapter posted. I know another semi-cliff. Don't worry though, The story will continue.**

**QotC: Who was Luke meeting with?**


	8. Leo and The Wolf

**I know, I know it's been a long time, I bet a few of you have swords and shotguns ready, at least a new chapter is up right?**

**...**

**right?**

**On to honor the one person who has answered all of the QotC to date!**

**GIVE A BIG CHEER FOR!**

**owlgirl1998**

**Now to the Story!**

**Percy**

_Later that day..._

It was raining and freezing, even inside. Everyone was near the fire with blankets, most shared a blanket. Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Grover and Juniper, Travis and Katie, Connor was sitting by himself near the fire, Ivy was doing the same. Leo was still missing in action, odd. Rachel was on one of the couchs near the fireplace. Thalia was surprizingly sharing a blanket and cuddling with Nico. Nico was much better but still hurt. Annabeth and myself had different blankets.

For some reason she was leaning on my shoulder. I couldn't tell if she was asleep. I tried not to think about it but did. I also knew that I had to get going to my job. I had a bad feeling about going outside. I however had a worst feeling about staying here. I thought of my dream I had. It reminded me of the dreams I had before Zoe died and then again before Calypso died. Was this dream warning me of my death?

I sighed, "I have to get going to my job," Everyone looked at me in pity and a little shock. Annabeth slowly moved off my shoulder, surprizing me.

"I'll go with you," Nico informed me.

"Dude, I don't think that's-"

"Your not stopping me. It's safer, besides if teh creature comes at me again I'll shadow travel away,"

I sigh, "Fine, come on,"

We got up after Nico apologized to Thalia. I waited at the door for him to finish when Annabeth walked over, "You be safe Seaweed Brain," She then kissed me on the cheek and fled to her room. I stood there stunned, why would she do that?

Nico walks up in his usually outfit, "I'm ready lets go. Percy? Perce? Seaweed Brain?"

I shake my head then open the door and walk out. I'm glad I don't get wet easy. We walked in silence for a while.

Nico broke the silence first, "Hey Perce?"

"Yea?"

"I knew who the werewolf is..."

I stop and stare at him, "What?"

He rolls his eyes, "You heard me. I haven't said anything because the werewolf has two souls, it's human one, and the werewolf one. This person is also a friend,"

"Oh. Is their anything you can do?"

Nico shakes his head, "No, but this person is strong, they've been fighting this whole time for their body,"

"So they know-"

"I don't think so, the soul is fighting for the body because it's that souls body, not anything else's,"

I frown, "That's confusing,"

Nico laughs, "I understand it because of my magic. Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out,"

I looked up and saw that we had made it to my job. I work as a night guard for a bank, "Later dude, see you at home," He nods and walks away.

_Two hours later..._

I stood still, mist had fall over the area and I'm sure I saw teh werewolf running just out of my sight. Unfortunatly that odd sorceress's curse was giving me a headache, I wish I knew what she had said to counter it. **(That's right, back in chapter 2 that wierd sorceress spoke in another tongue when she was saying her curse. XD)** I then felt a hand on my should, I almost spun around and swung my sword, luckly however I knew who it was, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, my shift time,"

"Ok, night," I then walk away into the mist still alert.

Leo

Reyna, Festus and myself were returning to the city, the rain had come out of no-where and I was doing my best to turn it into stream to keep us dry. That's when I heard it. I summoned a fireball and shot it toward the werewolf.

The beast jumped out of the way. Festus was growling, rasing his wings making himself look bigger. Reyna had summoned her gold sword.

"What in the gods name is that?"

I grited my teeth, "It's the beast..."

I saw the fear in Reyna's eyes. She was gifted with war magic, but it need time, and I knew she wouldn't get that time against the thing, it was a full moon after all.

"Go. Get to the Palace. I'll hold it,"

"But-"

"_Fire and Silver shall end it's days. _That's a line form a prophecy that Rachel gave. I have fire," I summon my Moonlite Silver tipped ball peen hammers, "and silver," I give her my cocky grin, "I'll be fine, see you tomorrow," Oddly the beast was sitting there waiting. Reyna nodded and took off with Festus following because he knew I would want him to.

"Alright let's end this,"

Then something creepy be-on belief happened, it grinned, then said in a growling voice, like it was barely able to speek, "Let's," It leaped at me, I summoned a fireball throwing it, singeing his fur as he landed in front of me, with my blazing hammers hitting his chin. We fought for a long time, it doesn't seem able to land a blow. It also seem to be...wanting to kill me, but being held back by...something.

I was mainly using my hammers with fire on them. That's when a sword showed up in the wolf's stomach. It roared in pain, ripped out the sword and leaped away. I saw Luke standing there looking at my flaming hammers. F***.

"Don't worry, I have speed magic, I won't tell," Luke told me. I was surprized, normally sorcerers don't say that. I only know because Reyna told me, her father had hired him so.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Do you know Annabeth and Thalia?"

"Yea..."

"I'm a old friend, I knew they would find more of our kind and group with them. Anyways, could you do me a favor and make me a new sword of all the metals? I sensed Thalia's shield and you have the same power feeling,"

"Sure, if it'll help you," I replie grinning.

"Great! Thanks, I'll need that sword to kill this thing," He smiled, then frowned, "Do you think you could let me stay at your guy's house? I don't trust the taverns,"

I grin, "Sure! Thalia and Annabeth will be happy I'm...sure?" I noticed Luke's face.

"They...um...thought I was dead until today,"

My grin disappears for a second, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's go!" I then grab his arm and drag him toward the house.

**Yeah, short, not a good battle scene, Leo didn't seem Leo enough most likely. Sorry been busy.**

**So please Review!**

**QotC: Why did Percy have a bad feeling?**


	9. Claw and Blade

**Please put down the guns, swords, spears, axes, bows, tanks, etc.**

**I've been busy, I'm sorry that is is so late though.**

**Good Job owlgirl1998, You've answered every question correct, and gave your opinion on the last QofC.**

**Percy**

I was walking toward the house, but the mist/fog intenstified making it impossible to see farther then a couple of feet. That's when the Werewolf landed in front of me growling.

"About time, I was wondering when you'd show yourself," I undo my cloak letting it drop to the ground, as well as summon Riptide.

The werewolf growled and leaped at me. I spun swinging my sword cutting it's side. The werewolf was already swinging it's claws at me, I managed to duck under them and thrust my sword forward stabbing the werewolf in the chest. It howled kicking me away. I quickly get up and jump backwards sucking in my gut as the werewolf tried to bite me, it got some of my shirt ripping it, but luckly missed biting me. I brought the hilt of my sword onto the werewolf's head. I then backed up as the werewolf stood back up. It roared and charged forward. It then jumped forward opening it's mouth, I brought Riptide up letting the werewolf bite my sword as I made an ice shard around my left forearm and stabbed forward stabbing it in the chest. The werewolf then clawed my face backing up. I noticed the wounds I dealt it were already healing. Sh*t I also noticed that the fog was worse, I couldn't see the road or the house on the side of the road. That's when I heard someone call something. I was slightly distracted and the werewolf jumped at me. It was on top of me and opened it's mouth to bite my throat. I had other plans. I summoned an ice shard in front of me and sent it into the werewolf's mouth. It roared stumbling backwards. I then saw some guy charge forward and swing a silver looking sword at the werewolf as I sat up. The werewolf roared then ran away. I got up and noticed that my shirt was almost completely shreded, my jacket and pants were better, but still damaged.

The strange guy came over to me as I looked at his gear. He had a black and dark red platemail chest piece on, greaves and gaunlets of the same armor as well. His eyes were hard to see because they were so black. He had black hair cut really short. He also had black padded leather pants which didn't really go with his white shirt. **(Greaves are a type of armored boots, Gaunlets are the same but for hands)**, "You okay? By the way name's Alex Black, Earth and Necromancy Sorcerer,"

"Percy Jackson," I say looking at him oddly, "Why would-"

"I tell you I'm a sorcerer? Because I saw you shot that shard of ice into the werewolf," He closed his eyes and his Moonlite Silver sword and his odd armor disappeared. He had black padded leather boots and jacket that was longer then others **(basicly a trench coat)** on now.

"Oh,"

"How about we get to your home, and talk there huh?"

"Oh, right,"

Jason

I was worried, Leo should've been here by now. Where by the gods names is he? That's when I see Leo and Luke coming over here. Oh great Luke, Thalia told me all about their adventures and how he had 'died'. She was going to be so happy. I moved toward the door opening it saying, "You realize Thalia is going to kill you right Leo?"

"Ah, who cares Luke needs some help,"

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace Thalia's long last brother,"

"Long-? Never mind, I'm Luke,"

"I know, Thalia's told me all about you," I made sure that he understood that I disapproved him staying here. He seem to get the message because his eye's narrowed.

"What took you so long getting here ayways Leo?" I ask.

"Oh, yea. I had to fight off a huge group of my fans," I raise an eyebrow, "Fiiinnneee, be a spoil sport. I was attacked by the werewolf,"

I glance over Leo and see that he's more or less okay, "Let's get inside, it's cold!"

_One hour later_

Thalia's calmed down about Luke staying here after she shocked him a couple of times. We were all relaxing getting ready to eat when the door opened and Percy walks in with a strange dude. Percy looked like he had gotten attacked as well. However everone was staring at the hole missing in his shirt.

"Seaweed Brain...?" Annabeth started

"I'm fine, it missed biting me. Now I'm going up to change. Oh yea this is Alex, he's one of us and helped me out," He then saw Luke, "I'm hoping Luke's one of us as well," Luke grins and nods. Percy then disappears up stairs.

"Soooo. Mind if I have some?" Alex asks. Everyone agrees so we let him grab a plate.

_After dinner_

Alex Black

I enjoyed the meal and I've made friends with the people here, but I have to be careful. I can't let it out. After learning everyone's name and hanging out I head toward my house. It's trying to tempt me into realsing it to have some "fun". Not going to happen. I rub my forehead groaning, what would have happened if I didn't interfer? I had to, something is wrong here and I have to stop it, or at the least, make everything the way it should be.

_I can help you do it..._

**No, I'm not letting you out unless I have no choice, and I have a choice.**

_But for how long? You're fighting forces that not even the purest sorcerer could have defeated._

**The first sorcerers may have not have defeated the **_**Darkness**_**, but they banished it. They knew that someday someone would be able to defeat it.**

_HA! You're more likely to lead yourself to a fate worse then death, boy!_

**You watch what you say or I'll lock you back inside so I won't have to deal with you for a nice long time.**

_This isn't over. You know you have to accept my help. _With that the being retreated back leaving me a little break. What have I gotten myself into? I soon however fall into the realm of sleep leaving the question to be pondered another time.

**I know it's a bit short for such a long break but sorry.**

**Like my OC Alex Black? Like that he has some dark secret? Review and let me know!**

**QotC: Why won't Thalia be happy? (Simple question I know)**

**There is rewards for answering correctly to the first couple people.**


	10. The Darkness Returns

**I know you all want to find me and send me to my dad, (Hades)**

**But if you do that this story will never be finished.**

**This chapter is for all of my loyal followers. (those who remain)**

**Enjoy.**

**Sincery, Alex Black, Son of Hades.**

**Nico**

It has been a couple of days since the last time the Werewolf was seen. That was when Percy came home after fighting it. Something is going on between Annabeth and Percy, what I'm not sure. Ivy has returned to her tavern now that it's been rebuilt. Luke is trying to get Thalia to forgive him for pulling his fake death. I don't know why but I feel edgey around Luke.

I was about to head off to my job when Luke said he'd come with me. He still thinks the werewolf is still in the city. I know he's right. Alex Black has come over a few times. Something about him...I don't know. I don't trust him.

"Alright Nico, we need to talk," Luke says as we stop in front of the graveyard.

"About what?"

"Two things. Thalia and the werewolf,"

I raise an eyebrow, "What about Thalia? Why would you want to talk about the werewolf with me?"

"Thalia is main, I've know her longer then you have. Leave her alone,"

"What-"

"Don't talk yet," Something about Luke's voice changed, his eyes were no longer blue, they were gold, "I know you know who the werewolf is. Your magic let you learn who it is. Tell me and you won't die,"

I put a blank face on and draw my sword, "I won't tell you who the werewolf is. You can't make me tell you,"

"So it's one of your friends," Next thing I know he's in front of me, his sword in my gut. I drop my sword to the ground, "I'll kill all of your friends, expect Thalia and Annabeth, they're needed by my master. Good-bye Nico, the last Necromancer. Know that you are the first victum of the returning _Obscurum_," He then pulls his sword from my gut and begin walking back to the house. Obscurum? What is that? No time. I shadow travel home. Forget the humans if they learn i'm a sorcerer who cares. Something bigger is happening.

Thalia

It was my day off, and I was enjoying it. Luke was trying to rekindle our relationship, I think he might have already done it but...I think I have feelings for Nico now as well. Arg! I hate this, why does it have to be me?

Suddenly Nico rounds the corner into the living room, "Nico? What-?"

"No time! Tell me what happened the day Luke died!"

I got mad, for some reason he was holding his stomach, he must have run home, "Why?"

"Please Thalia, it's important!" Did he just say please?

I sigh, "Fine..."

Thalia-5 years ago

We were running, Luke had seen something and has had us running ever since.

Luke points ahead, "There! Quickly over the bridge!"

I didn't argue, the was a garriason bridge, we could close the gates and escape home free. Annabeth was in front being pulled by Grover, (Back then he's legs weren't hurt as they are now) I was ahead of Luke, he was the fastest of us all so I figured he'd want to be the one in back incase whatever it was caught him, he'd be able to escape. We were all now the bridge when I heard the gate slam shut. I stopped and turned around to see Luke holding his sword looking at me with a look asking for forgiveness.

"What are you doing? You could have done that on this side of the bridge!" I yell at him, Grover and Annabeth are frozen near the other end of the bridge in shock, Luke swore he'd never abandon us.

"The things chasing us will break the gates liek they're paper. I can hold them off. Thalia, swear to me that you will get Annabeht to safety, these things want her, and will kill the rest of you. I'm sorry Thalia, maybe in another life we can be together. Now please, go!" He was holding back tears and then ran toward the way we'd come to fight whatever it was, "Close the other gate as well!" he calls out, the last time I had heard his voice.

Present day

"We'd ran like we've never ran before, at some point we made it to this city and have stayed here ever since," I finished the story holding back tears.

Nico was silent for a moment, "Thalia, you need to know this, whatever Luke was holding back, did kill him. Please wait, it then brought him back to hunt you and Annabeth. I should've known, that's what the spirits were trying to tell me," Nico fell to his knees. I then noticed the blood covering his stomach.

"Nico!" I rush forward.

"Listen, Luke did this, he's going to kill all of our friends to find the werewolf. I've known who it is. You have to protect them!" He then whispered our friend who was cursed and how it had two souls fighting to control the body, "Get everyone out...Good-bye...Thalia..." Nico then fell over into my arms. I could find no pulse. I cried. I don't know for how long but I went to find our friends and dragged them all to Ivy's Tavern, making her force everyone but us to leave. I finally understand a bit of the Prophecy.

_Beast of unnatural orgins, Shall bring the Lost one_

_Fire and Silver shall end it's days, though hidden emotions the curse shall break_

_The Traitor's blade shall end the Son of death, Destroy old friends to finish what must be done_

_To save the magic, Death must be released_

Once I had everyone gathered I made sure they were all listening, "Alright, Rachel the prophecy is coming closer to an end, a few lines have come true,"

Ivy speaks up, "Shouldn't we wait for Nico?"

I take a deep breath and try not to cry, "No,"

Grover asks, "What's wrong?"

I yell at everyone, "If you'd all stop interurpting you'd find out!" Everyone was silent and had scared looks on their faces, expect for my brother Jason, he had a blank look on his face, and Percy, he looked confused.

"Nico is dead, Luke killed him. These are the lines that make sense to me now. The werewolf, because it has it's own soul, is the Beast of unnatural orgins, duh, the Lost one was Luke, Luke's sword is the Traitor's Blade and Nico was the son of death. Before you ask if how I know this, Nico told me, he know who the werewolf is. He also told me that the werewolf is trying to take over the body with it's own soul," (If this is confusing let me know please) I take a deep breathe, "Nico also told me that whatever was chasing me, Grover and Annabeth is still out there, Nico said that Luke called it Obscurum, whatever that is,"

Jason looks startled, "Obscurum? That means Darkness in Latin,"

I pale, "Oh-no, Everyone knows the storys of an ancient Darkness in the ancient past that Sorcerer's banished?" Everyone slowly nods, "Nico said Luke said, you are the first victum of the _**returning**_ Darkness,"

Jason grites his teeth, "So the ancient darkness is back, But why does it want the werewofl dead?" I shake my head.

"I don't know,"

Leo raises his hand, "What I want to know is why one of our friends is attacking us,"

I roll my eyes, luckly Ivy answers for me, "Weren't you listening? Two different souls, one body,"

Leo thinks for a moment, "Wait a second, when the thing attacked us, it seemed like it wanted to attack us, but not kill us, so whoever is the werewolf is fighting it. Now that ot's gone maybe they can control it!"

Frank, Katie, Grover and Juniper shake their heads, Frank says, "I doubt it, if anything his soul is holding the beast back for now, but not for much longer I'd say," I threw a quick glance at our friend who's the werewolf without anyone seeing.

Suddenly a harsh cold voice echoes around the room as everyone grabs their weapons and stands, "So this is where you all hide, too bad I have all of my helpers to kill you all, expect for Thalia and Annabeth that is," Luke was standing there, with a sword of all the metals, like my shield with a horde of people and...things, they were pure black and had no features. Suddenly the front wall was ripped form place by a giant black creature, most likely the minions of the Darkness.

"Night's almost here, the werewolf will show it self with the full moon, and then we will kill all of you. Take the two women to our master and then the world will be ours," Luke sneers.

I shout, "CHARGE!" Everyone charges, Frank shots his arrows with Juniper, Katie and Ivy, Grover plays on his reed pipes using his magic, Hazel, Travis and Connor are keeping the monsters form our archers. Jason and Piper are fighting side by side, Percy somehow got next to Luke and is fighting him, Rachel is holding a sword and helping protect the archers, she is gifted with the sword. Leo is shooting fireballs and swinging a celestral bronze ball-peen hammer wiht an imperial gold one, Annabeth is fighting near the archers stopping the monsters and people from attacking the archers in the back. I charge the Giant noticing that Percy is making it rain harder, but it's not affecting us, so I call lightning to blast the giant as I stab him in the knee. He falls apart into shadows. I then attack the rest of the monsters and people.

After what seems like hours but isn't I realize that Luke is right, the full moon is rising and our friend won't be able to hold the beast back much longer, I can already see that he's tired.

Luke kicks Percy in the chest sending him flying into the counter in Ivy's Tavern. He then yells and more monsters appear. After trying to fight them off we fail.

All of us are tired up in ropes, Annabeth and myself are tired off together while everyone else are tired together. Percy is not moving, Jason has blood covering his face, Piper is cut up, Hazel is unconcious, Frank and all of my other friends are also unconcious as well.

"Well you tried your best, but you were meant to fail. Archers, prepare to fire!"

A group of the shadows move in front of my friends and aim. That's when all hell broke lose. My friend who was the werewolf had began to transform, he was ingulfed in a silvery light and was floating in the air, the ropes snapped and fell to the ground, when the light faded, the Werewolf landed stood straight up so that it was taller then all of us. It looked around and then saw Luke. He began to growl and then leapt at Luke tackling him. Luke shouted something and the werewolf went flying and landed a little ways away. It stood up and roared at Luke.

"I should have know that the werewolf was you..." Luke began to say, "...Percy"

**I bet a lot of you know that Percy was the werewolf.**

**I was tempted to not tell you until the next chapter but, after my slight writers block I thought I owned you.**

**Reasons why I took so long to get back to the story: Made Reyna mad, had it hide in a safe house that turned into a sort of prison, had a slight writers block, and I had some work to finish.**

**QotC: (Opion Question): Do you think Nico is really dead?**


	11. The Move

**Hey there everyone, if you thought the last chapter was worse then some of the others, that's because i was busy and didn't have time to write so i sort of fell out of syc. with writing.**

**Let's hope I can fix it.**

**Probably doesn't help that a couple of my friends keep asking me for help with their storys...**

**Jordan Blade: Come on Alex you know you want to help me.**

**Me: I'm busy can't you tell?**

**Seara: What? You? Too busy?**

**Me: Very funny. Now get out of this cabin or else...**

**Jordan: Ha! Please.**

**Me: Be Right back viewers. I have some friends to deal with.**

**Jordan: Uh-oh, RUN!**

**Seara: Wow a child of Athena stating the most simple fact. Wow.**

**Jordan: Not now!**

**Me: Get back here you...*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeps***

**Nico**

The last thing I knew was that I had fallen and Thalia was there. Now I was standing in a misty area, the pathway to the land of the dead. I knew that this would happen. I sighed and began in a direction when a man in a black rode and cloak stopped me.

"Who are you?" I called out to him.

"That is not important, your time is not yet up. Time is being played with as if it was meant for humans and the like to mess with,"

"What are you talking about?"

"It is not your time, return to them, save your friend Percy from ultimate doom. Fix your time. You will not get a third chance,"

"Fine, it's easier to agree then to argue, but who are you? What are you?"

The strange being seemed to chuckle, "You can call me Hades. As for what I am, that doesn't matter. Now, GO!" The last word was so powerful, I knew that he was once a sorcerer, if not still one.

I awoke right where I had died. I saw my wound healed. I then heard the howl of Percy.

Jason

How could I have been so stupid? Of course Percy was the werewolf. I was cutting the others free with Piper's knife. Percy and Luke were unbelievable! Luke couldn't hit Percy, but Percy couldn't hit Luke.

Luke side-stepped and swing from Peryc's claws and swung his sword cutting Percy's chest. Percy jumps back, growls then leaps forward clawing Luke's left shoulder, before jumping back avoiding Luke's sword.

Everyone was now free, I grabbed my sword to charge in and help Percy, but Frank grabbed my shoulder.

"Jason, don't," he warned

"Why? He needs help!" I argued

"Because he's wild, can't you see it? Percy can't control the beast,"

I frown and look at what's happening. To keep up our skills we duel each over, and the way the werewolf was fighting, didn't match with how Percy fought. It just attacked when it had the chance and was barely careful.

Luke shouted and a blast of dark energy blasted Percy, sending me flying into Ivy's Tavern.

"Really? Why is it always my tavern?!" Ivy complained

Luke grinned and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a sword pierced his stomach. Luke was kicked forward and he landed on one knee before disappearing in darkness.

"Nico?" Thalia asked in shock.

"Yeah, don't ask how, I don't know," He replied, "Now we need to get Percy and get him out of this city!"

Frank turned into a bear and pushed Percy the werewolf back to our house. Once we got there we began packing up all we had. We had agreed that we'd each leave in pairs of two. Leo however said he's can't leave yet and that he'll catch up with us later.

We'll be leaving in these pairs: Thalia and Nico, Grover and Junipter, Frank and Hazel, Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Myself, Travis and Katie, Connor and Rachel, Ivy would be leaving by herself after she finished up what little busniess she had. I hope this works.

Percy

"What happened?" I groan as I sit up.

Annabeth was there and she had two bags, "Are you okay? You took quite the beating,"

I nod, "Um, what happened? Last I remember was being tied up,"

Annabeth had a worried look on her face, and I felt the need to fix it. When she spook dread filled my body, "You turned into the werewolf,"

"What? How.." I tried to think of how this could have happened. Crap. The Sorceress in the woods did this to me! "Oh-no...Stupid magic..."

Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"When I went hunting a.. a long while back I ran into this powerful sorceress and she said something in a wierd language, that has to be how I became this,"

Annabeth shook her head, "Come on, we're leaving the city,"

"What? How?"

She rolled her eyes, "No time to really explain, but we all desided to leave the city and help you,"

"But, I could hurt all of you!"

"Percy, you aren't getting out of us helping you,"

"Why are you all helping me?"

"We're your friends, that's why we're helping you. Anymore dumb questions?"

I grinned, "Yeah,"

She waited, then said, "Well? What is it?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Annabeth froze and her cheeks were as red as a tomato, "Because..." She took a deep breath, "Because I like you..."

I froze then grinned, I sat up, grabbed her head and kissed her. After what seemed like forever we broke the kiss, "Now that was a good question,"

Annabeth stared at me then smirked guess it wasn't a dumb question Seaweed Brain, but a good question? Not so sure,"

Before I could respond, Thalia looked in and said, "Come on! We need to move it!" Thalia then left.

"Well, to be continued when we get to..." I frowned, "Where are we going?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Ask Nico. He somehow came back to life," She informed me before I could ask.

I grabbed my pack and asked, "Who's handling the cart and Blackjet?"

"You, and myself,"

I grinned as we walked out. Even if I was a werewolf, that was something I was happy about, Annabeth and myself would be on the cart.

**Alright, That wasn't the best either, but as I said I've not been writing for a while now.**

**Now this story might be going on hold for a little while, While I help one of ym friends with his story. We, Jordan, Seara, and myself are sharing this account. So the stories will be from one of us.**

**QotC: What was the one refence I made to the first book?**


	12. The Beginning

**.**

**0\i everyone I'm back! Now I bet a lot of you thought i had quit with this story? Well I haven't, I've just been super busy with Camp half-blood/Jupiter stuff.**

**Jordan: Alex? What are you doing?**

**Me: What does it look like?**

**Seara: Working when you should be resting.**

**Jordan: Dude. You need to sleep!**

**Me: Not until I post a chapter!**

**Jordan&Seara: NO! YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Percy**

I had a bad feeling. As we got closer to the gates I could see that Luke was guarding them and inspecting everyone. Not good. I notice that some guards pretend to look over people, but aren't. As far as I know Annabeth, Leo, and myself are the last ones in the city. I was slightly scared because it was nearing sundown, maybe two hours at least.

"I don't think we'l-" I begin saying.

"No. No talking like that, it's bad luck," Annabeth glared at me.

"What? I was justing sayi-"

"Stop talking like that right now,"

"Bu-"

"No,"

I lean back and crossed my arms keeping my mouth shut. I couldn't beat Annabeth in an arguement. Unfortunately I had already jinxed us. We were diracted to the line forming in front of Luke.

"I blame you," Is all that Annabeth said.

"Hey, I was just pointing-"

"Yeah and look where it landed us,"

"I'm not going to win this arguement am I?

"Got that right,"

I sighed "Thought so,"

Luke grinned when our wagon got to the front of the line, even though we were in disguise he knew it was us.

"I was wondering when I'd see you two! Annabeth you really should move, sitting next to _**the werewolf,**_" He said 'the' and 'werewolf' louder so all the guards gathered up and everyone backed away.

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke," Was all the reply that Luke got from Annabeth.

"Yes you do, if I have to I'll have you both wait here for nightfall, but that's when he becomes dangerous. Kill him," The guards rushed forward, I acting out of instint jump. I somehow land behind the wagon. I summon Riptide and swing it blocking a attack from a guard. The back up and yell, "He's a sorcerer!"

Luke grinned, "Is he now? How many of his friends has he corrupted then? I'll have to take Annabeth in to pure her from his corruption," I realize that she had drawn her dagger and was attacking a few guards.

I growled and attacked, not killing them, but injuring them. Soon I realize that all the guards and soliders had gathered around the wagon. Annabeth was next to me.

"Not how I pictured dieing," I mutter.

"Don't ta-"

"Talk like that, it's bad luck" I mimick her voice.

She glares at me, "Very funny,"

Suddenly the soliders shout and scatter. I look to see a brown colored dragon charging toward us. Suddenly Frank appeared in the dragon's place next to us. Nico appeared from the shadows, Hazel came charging in on her own horse, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Travis, Conner, and Katie rush in though the gap Frank had made and we stood together.

"We're in this to the end," Thalia says and everyone nods, I feel relieved that I had friends like this.

"Together," I say and everyone charges at the army together.

**Jordan: GOT YOU!**

**Me: NO! I STILL MUST WRITE MORE!**

**Seara: Sleep!**

**Me: No...mus...must not...sleee...**

**Jordan: Sorry guys but we just got back from a quest not so long ago and Alex has not slept in about...5 to 7 1/2 days. Later.**

**Seara: We're forgeting something.**

**Jordan: What?**

**Seara: I don't know.**

**Jordan: Oh well.**


End file.
